Recently, technologies to decrease parasitic capacitance for improving the performance of a semiconductor device have advanced. Examples of a technology to decrease the parasitic capacitance include an SOS (Silicon On Sapphire) structure. For example, examples of a method which forms the SOS structure include a technology which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-12547 (1998).